


Truskawki, historia... Czekolada!

by hiiibari



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, Chocolate, History, M/M, One Shot, Strawberries
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari





	Truskawki, historia... Czekolada!

Zanurzył truskawkę w śmietanie, po czym wsunął ją do ust, przyglądając się, jak Kouen szpera w swojej biblioteczce. Jak mu się tak w ogóle chciało? Było tak gorąco, że Alibaba najchętniej nie robiłby nic, prócz siedzenia na łóżku, nawadniania się i cieszenia delikatnym wiaterkiem wpadającym przez uchylony balkon. Może powinien go zamknąć jednak? Będzie mu wtedy bardziej gorąco czy mniej? To chyba było już bez różnicy.

\- Czego szukasz? – zagadnął, machając beztrosko bosą stopą. Podziwiał samozaparcie Kouena. Jemu by się nie chciało. Za nic.

\- Nie ważne – burknął ten, odwrócony do niego plecami. Alibaba wzruszył ramionami, biorąc do ręki kolejną truskawkę.

\- Jeżeli szukasz tej książki, którą czytałeś wczoraj, to sobie ją pożyczyłem – poinformował, szukając w misce jakiegoś ładnego owocu. Mmm, nie było niczego lepszego niż pyszności, gdy tak bardzo nic ci się nie chciało.

\- Słucham?

Zerknął na Kouena, który wpatrywał się w niego nieco zmrużonymi oczami. Alibaba przełknął, zastanawiając się przez moment, dlaczego upał tak negatywnie wpływał na kamienną mimikę Kouena. Marszczył się i marszczył cały czas aż w końcu będzie wyglądał jak zwiędnięta marchewka i to dopiero będzie! Zwłaszcza, że Alibaba jeszcze długo będzie taki piękny i młody i nawet te okropne piegi na jego nosie, które pokazały się pod wpływem słońca, będą wyglądać dużo lepiej niż Kouen!

\- Chciałem ją poczytać dzisiaj wieczorem, skoro wczoraj tak bardzo cię pochłaniała, że nie zwracałeś na nic uwagi – stwierdził, maczając truskawkę w śmietanie i jedząc ją, popatrując na Kouena. Ten zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej, wyglądając naprawdę niekorzystnie. A może to już ten czas, gdy Alibaba powinien zacząć kupować Kouenowi na urodziny kremy przeciwzmarszczkowe?

\- Idź po nią.

\- Hę? – mruknął, wpychając kolejną truskawkę do buzi. Ten Kouen głupi czy co?

\- Idź po nią. Teraz. – Kouen zbliżył się do niego, z drgającymi dłońmi jak wtedy, gdy w pobliżu był Sinbad, a Kouen bardzo chciał go udusić. No ale przecież swojego kochanka nie będzie dusił, no nie? Kouena chyba nie kręci nekrofilia?

\- Ale Kouen – mruknął niepocieszony.

\- Teraz powiedziałem – warknął.

\- Ale mi ciepło!

\- Nie interesuje mnie to.

\- Ale moje truskawki!

\- Popilnuje ich.

\- Ale Kouen, nogi mnie bolą!

\- Zaraz zaboli coś innego.

\- Ale…

\- Idź. Teraz!

Alibaba miauknął niepocieszony, zostawiając miskę na łóżku, samemu zsuwając się z niego. Ten Kouen to był okropny. Co Alibaba z nim jeszcze robił, no co? Kouen traktował go przecież tak okropnie! Był taki bezduszny, ciągle mu rozkazywał, krzyczał na niego, na nic mu nie pozwalał… Kto normalny tkwiłby w takim związku? Zwłaszcza, że ten zamiast się z nim kochać całą noc wolał czytać jakąś durną książkę! Bo ciekawa! Ciekawa! Jakby Alibaba nie był w ogóle ciekawy! Przegrać z książką…

Wszedł do swojego pokoju, biorąc opasłe tomisko i powlekł się z powrotem do sypialni. Kouen przekładał coś na regale i Alibaba znowu się naburmuszył. Kouen bardziej dbał o ten papier z odzysku zamiast o niego.

\- Proszę – burknął, podając mu książkę i maszerując od razu na łóżko, a tam… - Gdzie moje truskawki?! – zapiał, oglądając się oburzony na Kouena.

\- Nie ma – powiedział po prostu, kładąc się na łóżku.

\- Jak to nie ma? – zdenerwował się. Nie dość, że jest dla niego taki zły to jeszcze głodem go morzyć chce, no do licha!

\- Nie ma – oświadczył otwierając książkę i totalnie go olewając. Alibaba aż nadął się z irytacji i zabierając miskę, wymaszerował z pokoju. No co za drań! Kompletny nieczuły drań! Może Alibaba powinien zacząć się puszczać na boku, żeby ten w końcu zareagował? Bo już mu zaczynało brakować inwencji. A może Kouen przez ten upał nie może i dlatego jest taki nieznośny? Bo wstydzi się powiedzieć, że odzywa się u niego starość?

Z westchnieniem dosypał sobie truskawek, które tym razem potraktował czekoladą. Skoro już Kouen taki zajęty to Alibaba sam zadba o cukier w swoim życiu. A co! Był samowystarczalnym mężczyzną!

A może Kouen ma depresje? A może mu smutno, że nie może w tym upale i dlatego ucieka w książki? Żeby Alibaba nie zauważył? I dlatego zjada mu truskawki, bo w końcu czerwone dobrze robi na potencję i Kouen ma nadzieję, że to mu coś pomoże?

Coś w tym było, stwierdził, wchodząc do sypialni. Przysiadł z powrotem na łóżku, popatrując na Kouena. Ten czytał spokojnie z okularami na nosie, w których wyglądał tak seksownie… A jak już nie miał koszulki, to w ogóle. Być męskim i inteligentnym potrafił tylko Kouen. No dobra, dobra, niech mu będzie, no będzie, Alibaba okaże mu trochę zainteresowania, żeby Kouenowi nie było już tak smutno od tego upału.

Wepchnął truskawkę do buzi, przesuwając się, by zaraz wsunąć Kouenowi na biodra. Hah, nawet nie zareagował, no jasne.

\- Co ty w ogóle czytasz? – spytał, zanurzając owoc w czekoladzie i odgryzając kawałek.

Kouen nie odpowiedział, pokazał mu tylko okładkę i Alibaba przewrócił oczami. No dobrze, tylko ten tytuł nic mu nie mówił.

\- Ale o czym jest – mruknął, usadawiając się wygodniej, kładąc miskę na Kouenie.

\- O podbojach. Jak w tytule – odpowiedział, przewracając kartkę.

\- Mhymmm… - No dobrze, może Alibaba nie był jakimś fascynatem historii, ale Kouen mógłby być bardziej rozmowny! Razem by sobie poczytali, a co! – Kouen, w której epoce chciałbyś żyć? – zagadnął, oblizując palec z czekolady. – Pewnie jakiejś starożytnej? – spytał unosząc brew, a Kouen mruknął tylko pod nosem. – Na pewno starożytnej – uznał Alibaba. – Ja jakiś wojownik, podbijający wszystko na swojej drodze.

\- Karol Wielki brzmi nieźle – mruknął, przerzucając kolejną stronę.

\- Nieee – zamruczał, w zamyśleniu wkładając truskawkę do ust. – Jak Aleksander Wielki, no wiesz. Podbijałbyś sobie Persję, Egipcjanie oddali by ci tron i czcili cię jak boga, całkiem fajne życie, nie? – uśmiechnął się szeroko do Kouena, który zamiast czytać, patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią. – Truskaweczkę? – Zaoferował mu miskę w owocami i Kouen bez słowa wyjął mu ją z dłoni, kładąc sobie na piersi.

\- A do tego on też lubił małych, niewinnych chłopców! No sam powiedz, czy to nie twój życiorys? – wyszczerzył się, sięgając po truskawkę.

\- Więc wykorzystuję małych niewinnych chłopców? – zakpił Kouen, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i wyjął zębami z pomiędzy jego palców truskawkę. Alibaba aż sapnął, czując język zlizujący z nich czekoladę. Och, to tego…

\- No… może nie takich małych, no wiesz… - śledził wzrokiem, jak Kouen zanurza jego palec w czekoladzie i wolno go oblizuje. Nah, co on to? A, że balkon trzeba zamknąć, ten upał jest taki dokuczliwy.

\- Władcy absolutnemu chyba należy się każdy, prawda? – zamruczał, unosząc brew w kpiącym geście.

\- Tak jest właśnie, z wami tyranami, dlatego kończycie tak źle, bo wam to się niby wszystko należy! – prychnął, sięgając po owoc i wsunął go w usta Kouena. – Podbijać będą wszystko, gwałcić będę wszystko, a jak! A potem zdziwieni, że trucizna w winie. – Przewrócił oczami.

\- A co ty się taki mądry nagle zrobiłeś? – spytał z lekką ironią.

\- A myślisz, że co? Że ja nie mogę? – Alibaba naburmuszył się. – Zresztą jak tyle gadasz o tych wszystkich rzeczach, to serio, ciężko nie zapamiętać.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebym ci mówił o preferencjach Aleksandra Wielkiego – stwierdził, przyciągając go bliżej.

\- A o tym to już sobie sam doczytałem – poinformował, kręcąc się nieco, gdy dłoń Kouena spoczęła na dole jego pleców. No jakże on kurde…! – To była całkiem interesująca książką, podobał mi się ten Aleksander Wielki. – Poruszył brwiami, sięgając po truskawkę, którą zaraz wsadził do buzi, by zaraz zanurzyć palec w czekoladzie. – No wiesz, taki sensowny facet z niego był.

\- Ocz, doprawdy? – Kouen uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i Alibabę aż zaświerzbiło. No ile może mu odmawiać, no ile?

Oparł rękę koło głowy Kouen i pochylił się, przesuwając palcem w czekoladzie po jego wargach.

\- No wiesz, niektórzy mają to w genach – zamruczał i pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, łącząc ich usta. Wolno zlizał czekoladę z jego warg, pomrukując, gdy ręka Kouena zaczęła przesuwać się po jego plecach. – Słodko – wyszeptał, zerkając na Kouena spod rzęs, gdy się od siebie odsunęli. Wytarł palec o jego policzek, patrząc mu z uśmiechem w oczy, po czym i po nim przesunął językiem.

Ten Kouen za dużo kazał mu pościć!

Mruknął, gdy dłoń Kouen wplątała się w jego włosy i ten pociągnął go nieco. Aż coś go ścisnęło w dołku, gdy Kouen rozsmarował słodką maź na jego wargach i zaraz pocałował tak, że brakło mu tchu. O szlag. Wyprężył się pod dotykiem jego palców sunących mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Kouen mruknął nisko, gdy Alibaba przeniósł się z pocałunkami na jego szyję, czując pod językiem jego skórę i ten słodki smak czekolady. Mmmm, Kouen z czekoladą, to brzmiało i smakowało tak dobrze.

Odsunął miskę na pościel, zanurzając przy okazji w niej palce, po czym przesunął nimi po piersi Kouena aż po brzuch.

\- No patrz, już wiem, czemu mówią, że nie wolno jeść w łóżku – uśmiechnął się przewrotnie do Kouena.

\- Umyjesz to teraz. – Kouen uszczypnął go w pośladek i Alibaba aż podskoczył.

\- Umyję – zapewnił, przesuwając językiem po wardze. Och. No proszę. Kouen aż drgnął. Uwielbiał go prowokować. Pochylił się dotykając ustami jego skóry, wolno zlizując czekoladę. Mmm, mięśnia Kouena tak cudownie napinały się pod jego dotykiem, uwielbiał zauważać te wszystkie subtelności sugerujące, jak bardzo działa na Kouena, jak mu się to wszystko podoba. To Alibaba lubił jęczeć, jak mu dobrze, Kouen robił się wtedy jeszcze bardziej namiętny, ale on sam okazywał to na głos bardzo rzadko, raczej po prostu demonstrował jak dobrze mu jest. Dlatego Alibaba tak uwielbiał sobie z nim igrać i wywoływać wszystkie te niekontrolowane reakcje jego ciała.

\- Robię to poprawnie, proszę pana? – zamruczał rozkosznie, przygryzając jego sutek, by zaraz owinąć wokół niego język.

\- Może być – stwierdził, wsuwając palce w jego włosy. Mmm, lubił, jak Kouen to robił… - Ale staraj się bardziej.

\- Jeszcze bardziej? Czy to nie za duże wymagania? – Przygryzł zaczepnie jego skórę, schodząc coraz niżej.

\- Chcesz nagrodę, to się staraj – westchnął cicho i urywanie, gdy Alibaba pogładził jego boki, przesuwając językiem po brzuchu.

\- Ci władcy to jednak wiedzą jak motywować – zamruczał, całując dół jego brzucha, odpinając mu przy okazji pasek.

\- Zadowoleni poddani, to posłuszni i wierni poddani. – Kouen zacisnął mu palce na włosach, gdy pomasował go przez materiał. Alibaba zerknął na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- A ja już wiem, co to znaczy, gdy lud trzyma rządzących w ręce – zauważył, masując go wolno w dłoni. – Nie rozumiem tych, co narzekają na demokrację, głupi, prawda? – spytał, ściskając go mocniej aż Kouen syknął przez zęby.

\- Lepiej nie baw się władzą, bo źle skończysz. – Niski pomruk aż posłał ciarki po plecach Alibaby.

\- Ale ja tu tylko sprzątam! – uśmiechnął się niewinnie, brudząc go czekoladą, by zaraz wziąć w usta. Kouen stęknął cicho i Alibaba mruknął z zadowolenia. I właśnie to lubił. Kouen reagował tak wspaniale, że aż miał ochotę zrobić wszystko, byle móc go słuchać. Pieścił go więc językiem i ustami, zlizując całą czekoladę i chcąc go doprowadzić  do końca.

\- Chodź tu. – Głos Kouena był warkliwy i stanowczy, gdy pociągnął jego włosy. Alibaba mruknął niezadowolony. Teraz, jak miał tyle zabawy?

\- Mam już co robić – wymruczał, gładząc go dłonią.

\- Chodź.

\- No nie wiem, nie wiem, za to olewanie mnie tyle czasu… - possał delikatnie jego czubek, a Kouen aż warknął na głos.

\- Alibaba.

\- O tak, jęcz głośniej – zaśmiał się, muskając go ustami po całej długości.

\- Doigrasz się – wymruczał z groźbą.

\- A może ja lubię? – Zerknął na niego spod grzywki i widząc błysk w oczach Kouena aż zadrżał. O szlag. Jednak nie. Jednak chciał go bardziej, niż przypuszczał. Podciągnął się, przywierając do jego ust i aż jęknął stłumionym głosem. To tyle jeżeli chodzi o jego zabawy z władzą. Kouen tak zdominował pocałunek, że Alibaba w jedną chwilę zrobił się jeszcze bardziej podniecony i drżący w jego ramionach.

\- Proszę być dla mnie łaskawym, ja chciałem tylko dobrze – wyszeptał z prośbą, gdy Kouen sprawnie rozpiął jego spodnie.

\- O uniewinnienie trzeba się bardzo postarać, nie łatwo ułagodzić władcę. – Kouen ugryzł jego wargę, ssąc ją przez chwilę i Alibaba aż jęknął, gdy zaczął go pieścić. No szlag.

\- To ja się będę bardzo starać, naprawdę – zapewnił, opierając ręce na ramionach Kouena i unosząc się, żeby pozbyć się spodni. – Proszę mi tylko pozwolić… - Westchnął głęboko, czując palce Kouena napierające na niego.

\- Pozwalam, lepiej, żebyś mnie nie rozczarował – zaznaczył, nim go pocałował. Alibaba przylgnął do niego, pogrążając się w namiętnym, zmysłowym pocałunku. Pocałunki z Kouenem były idealne, nigdy z nikim tak bardzo mu się to nie podobało, jak właśnie z nim. To jak trzymał jego kark, jak jego wargi na niego napierały, jak jego język splatał się z jego własnym… To było takie podniecające.

\- Kouen… - wyjęczał, odrywając się od jego ust, gdy ten znalazł w jego wnętrzu ten najwrażliwszy punkt.

\- Tutaj? – Powtórzył ruch i Alibaba aż oparł czoło na jego ramieniu. Kouen pieścił go przez chwilę, przyciskając do siebie ramieniem, a Alibaba poruszał się bezwiednie, ściskając w dłoniach pościel. Aż miał ochotę zapłakać, gdy Kouen zabrał palce, lecz chwilę potem mógł tylko jęknąć w szyję Kouena, przygryzając ją mocno zębami. Dreszcz przeszył ciało mężczyzny, a jego biodra pchnęły mocno, odrywając tym Alibabę od jego skóry. Saluja uniósł się na rękach, przywierając do ust Kouena.

Było mu tak przeraźliwie gorąco, tak cholernie gorąco, jakby gorączka trawiła go od środka. Oddychał urywanie, muskając wargami usta Kouena, gdy z przymkniętymi powiekami poddawał się jego dłonią, które zaciskały się na jego biodrach. Było mu tak dobrze, tak wspaniale, Kouen jak chciał, potrafił sprawić, że…

Jęknął gardłowo, gdy docisnął mocno do niego biodra. Wyprostował się, gładząc dłońmi jego pierś, samemu zaczynając się poruszać, zaciskać mocno wokół Kouena, wiedział, że ten to lubi, że to sprawia mu większą przyjemność, że Kouen może jęczeć dla niego i z jego powodu.

\- I jak mi idzie? – wydyszał, zagryzając wargę, gdy Kouen wbił mocniej palce w jego skórę.

\- Całkiem przyzwoicie – wymruczał. Alibaba uśmiechnął się przewrotnie, przyspieszając nieco własne ruchy. Podniecenie aż nim szarpało. Ile się nie kochali? Kilka dni? Czemu Kouen do tego dopuszczał, no czemu? Alibaba chciał zakończyć szybko i mocno, byle jak najszybciej znaleźć ujście dla tego drażniącego podniecenia. A mogli się tak dobrze bawić!

\- Będziesz jeszcze chciał, żebyśmy to powtórzyli – obiecał, pochylając się i całując jego wargi. A potem przyspieszył, popychając ich gwałtownie w stronę spełnienia, które piętrzyło się przed nimi coraz bardziej. Uwielbiał być w ten sposób na górze, kontrolować wszystko i porywać  Kouena w tę przyjemność mimo tego, że ten był długodystansowcem i potrafił go czasem męczyć i męczyć w nieskończoność. W tym układzie Kouen po prostu nie wytrzymywał, Alibaba dbał o to i robił się w tym coraz lepszy, Kouen tak szybko dawał się porywać rozkoszy i to było tak niesamowicie satysfakcjonujące…

Gryzł i lizał go po szyi, gdy poruszali się razem tak mocno i gwałtownie, gdy wszystkie zmysły po prostu wrzały, gdy palce naciskały mocno, zostawiając siniaki, gdy wargi i zęby przestawały być delikatne, gdy każdemu ruchowi zaczynało brakować jakiejkolwiek delikatności. Kouen szarpnął go za włosy przyciągając do mocnego pocałunku, który Alibaba odwzajemnił, kąsając jego wargi. Jęknął głośno, z głębi piersi, gdy zaatakował go gwałtowny orgazm i tylko jak przez mgłę czuł, jak Kouen wbija się w niego, jak sam osiąga spełnienie, jak mocno jego palce ściskają mu biodra.

Dyszał w ramię Kouena odzyskując z wolna kontrolę nad samym sobą. To było naprawdę dobre. Był taki spocony i zmęczony, a przy tym tak rozluźniony… Pocałował miękko szyję Kouena, a ten pogładził go po plecach, oddychając coraz spokojniej. Mmm, najchętniej nie wstawałby z niego tylko tak leżał i leżał, gdyby tylko…

\- Gorąco – mruknął, pocierając nosem o jego ramię.

\- Co ty nie powiesz – mruknął Kouen.

\- Prysznic? – Uniósł się nieco, całując delikatnie jego wargi, a Kouen zamruczał potakująco. – O cholera… - mruknął, gdy się podniósł i zobaczył….

\- Pierzesz to – powiedział twardo Kouen, wstając z łóżka. – Teraz.

\- Ale Kouen!

\- Powiedziałem.

Alibaba spojrzał ze złością na rozsypane na pościeli truskawki. A było już tak pięknie!

 


End file.
